


The 30 Reasons I Hate Sideswipe by Sunstreaker

by Blackcat42



Series: Reasons [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42
Series: Reasons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024374
Kudos: 8





	The 30 Reasons I Hate Sideswipe by Sunstreaker

  1. He always pulling stupid pranks ( which he drags me along or I get stuck sharing the punishment with him. Idiot)
  2. He chews on his lip when he’s nervous, anxious, or angry. ( It's a horrible habit…that he copies from me)
  3. He just can’t keep his mouth shut ( he always is chattering to some mech or femme. It drives me insane)
  4. He doesn’t wash properly until I accompany him to the wash racks ( it’s the only time when he is properly clean)
  5. He doesn’t use wax at all unless I wax him ( you think after all these years he would have picked up some tips by now or do it himself)
  6. He's completely unaffected by me! It's not fair! It's like all of my insults have gotten old…( I have to think of new insults)
  7. He has way too many friends ( it’s not fair that he is likeable one)
  8. He always out at some club or bar ( he should be spending time with me. I’m his twin)
  9. He hums under his breath when bored ( it ruins my concentration)
  10. He always wins in races ( just because my armour is heavier and provides more protection then his)
  11. He says that he forgives people that wronged him but he plots his revenge instead ( it’s scary when he plots something. It freaks me out)
  12. He looks at me like he pities me or something! ( I don’t need his pity. Fear, worshipfulness, respect, sure… but not pity. It's annoying).
  13. When he distracting me from my artistic thoughts ( I try to paint or sketch and I end up hitting him instead).
  14. He saw me in pink princess dress (Everyone who saw in that outfit must die…)
  15. He makes me apologize to people after I hit them for pissing me off ( I hate doing this)
  16. I hate that he affects me in any way, shape or form.
  17. Sometimes he makes me want to throw up…( It's not butterflies! Or tank aches)
  18. He could look handsome ( if he applied the same beauty tips I use)
  19. He makes me realized just how bad of a person I am. ( seriously sometimes he judges me)
  20. He blames me for all the fights we get into ( well to be fair I didn’t start them, I just finished them)
  21. He ruins my art ( I am always thinking for him when I should be painting something else)
  22. He doesn't worship me like everyone else does. (Why can't he be normal like everyone else?)
  23. He calls my artistic friends snobs ( it’s not right even if they are all snobs).
  24. He is always overcharged and doing stupid things ( to make matters worse he shares his hangovers with me).
  25. He is always trying to drag me to parties ( I hate drunken parties where I can get scratched)
  26. His singing ( I have to turn off my audios when he starts singing, he sounds like a dying cat).
  27. He never follows the rules ( even the ones I make for our living arrangements).
  28. When he makes rash decisions that may endanger him in battle ( he seems to forget that we are a team)
  29. That he thinks cheating is okay ( it’s not but he still does it)
  30. I hate, absolutely hate the fact that I can't hate, no matter how much I try to, I keep coming back to the same problem… I love him…




End file.
